The Intruder
by J-nee
Summary: Entry in the Jack Heath com au fanfiction competition


The Intruder

By : Jayne Barlow

Entry in Jack Heath com au fanfiction competition

The mission was meant to be simple. Get the files, get out and get paid. But this mission had been anything but simple for Agent Six of Hearts.

Gaining entry to the mining complex had been easy, too easy. Six suspected a trap, he was ready for any surprise that Chao-Sonic might have but Six wasn't prepared for what he was about to face.

Alarms were blaring, Chao-Sonic guards were running everywhere on full alert. They were hunting the intruder. What surprised Six was that they weren't looking for him. He'd tapped into the communication channel the guards were using and found out someone else had already stolen the files.

Six still had a chance to salvage the mission and get paid. He positioned himself in the only safe escape route from the complex and waited. It was an old flooded tunnel. Only the best of swimmers could get in or out.

He heard on the radio that the guards had lost the intruder. Whoever it was would be coming around the corner very soon. Six leapt into action. In midair he swung a kick toward the chest of the intruder. Six was planning his next three kicks in his well practised combination but never got to use them.

His leg felt like a clamp had been placed around it and he was flung to the ground. The intruder moved swiftly, too swiftly. Six found himself pinned to the ground watching an elbow head straight for his nose. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the impact. It never came. Six found himself looking at someone about his age and build, except the intruder was black.

"You're not one of them." the intruder said. "Who are you?"

Six didn't answer.

"What are you doing here?" the intruder said.

"Same as you. I'm here to get those files and get paid." Six said.

"Paid? You're doing it for the money?"

"What other reason is there to do this sort of stuff?" Six said indifferently despite being still pinned to the ground.

"Making this world a better place."

_How can anyone be so naive? _Six wondered. Not that it mattered, the conversation was only to serve a purpose. "How are these files going to make the world better?"

"They show how all the corporations around the world are dependent on each other. It helps to find the weaknesses of each. If one can be taken the others will fold. Chao-Sonic is just one of many."

Six felt the pressure on his shoulders and knew the intruder was strong. His reflexes had to be sharp, not even Six thought he could've blocked his combination kick without any warning. The intruder had one weakness and it was something that Six didn't understand. The guy was a believer. He actually thought he could make a difference. That was an ideal that Six had never felt.

The intruder dropped his guard, only a fraction, when he was talking about making a difference. Six didn't let the opportunity slip. Like lightning he rolled his body which caught the intruder off guard. Six had his left leg free and kicked the legs of the intruder. Not much power was put into the movements but it was enough for Six to get to his feet.

The intruder looked anxious. "We don't have the time for this. The guards will be here anytime now."

"You can leave as soon as I have the files." Six said. "I told you I was here to get paid."

"How can you be so mercenary?"

"It's better than being an idealist." Six said.

"I could've have killed you before. I'm leaving with the files and there's nothing that you can do about it." the intruder said, suddenly getting threatening.

Six knew he had thirty seconds to get the files and be gone. He'd heard the reports on the communications lines. The guards were on the way. Thirty seconds was enough time, just.

Simultaneously, both superhuman agents lunged into action. Six was in the air while the intruder remained on the ground. Six feinted a kick with his right foot and launched his real attack with the left. The intruder blocked the kick and attempted to grab Six's leg, but failed. Six was still in the air and swung his right foot at the chin of the intruder who leaned backwards to avoid the blow. Six felt his foot glance the chin of his opponent. While the intruder was off balance, Six landed and delivered a 

combination of punches into the intruders ribs. The intruder fell to the ground. Six immobilized him with a nerve pinch.

Six grabbed the files from inside the intruders armour and dived into the flooded tunnel. The fight had only taken fifteen seconds. In another fifteen seconds the intruder would be captured by the guards.

Six felt guilty. While swimming he tried to rationalize his actions. It wasn't the money he told himself. If the files were that important then the Deck was the best organization to have them. Six knew deep down his reasoning was shallow. As he swam away in the flooded tunnel questions flooded into his mind.

_Who was the intruder?_

_Why was he there?_

_Where did he come from? The Lab?_

_What will happen to him now?_

_Will we ever meet again?_

_Can I live the decision I just made?_


End file.
